Endoscopic retrieval or removal devices are known in the art and are conventionally used to recover objects from inside a human subject. Such objects may include severed human tissue, foreign objects, or food bolus. Some typical devices include forceps or clasps to grab objects. Certain devices of this type are not well-suited for retrieving heavy, rounded or blunt objects such as large tissue masses, a food bolus, coins, marbles and batteries because the objects are difficult to hold secure. Further, if an object is dropped near the trachea during the removal process, the results can be catastrophic for the patient. Other devices include a variety of net support and net operating structures.
Many retrieval devices are used within an instrument channel of an endoscope during endoscopic medical procedures. These devices are generally expandable and collapsible relative to a tube inserted into the instrument channel. For example, a wire loop at the distal end of the device may expand and collapse relative to the tube by action of a handle at the proximal end of the device. Further, a net may be secured to the expandable and collapsible wire loop.